


first snow

by spectre07



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Trust, frost's gay powers only grow stronger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/pseuds/spectre07
Summary: Caitlin begins to trust her other half.





	first snow

“Long day?”

“You wouldn't even believe it.” Caitlin groaned, flopping backwards onto her bed. “Been on my feet all day.” She whimpered, trying and failing to kick off her heels.

“Leave that to me, sweetheart.” Killer Frost took control with a soft sigh, sitting up and shaking out her hair. “You just rest.”

“Thanks...I owe you one.”

“Don't worry about it.” Frost smiled, taking off her heels and jewelry. “Shower and bed sound good?”

“Sounds heavenly right now.”

“Are you…” Frost hesitated. She and Caitlin had come far since their experience with Savitar, but Frost knew she still had a lot to make up for. “Are you comfortable with me doing that?”

“I trust you, Frost.”

“Okay.” Frost knew Caitlin could feel her elation at those words. “I promise not to freeze this one.”

After turning on the water for her shower, Frost stripped-stealing a glance at herself in the mirror for just a moment-and stepped into the near freezing water.

She let her thoughts wander, her body on autopilot; wondering what it would feel like to kiss Caitlin's perfect lips and her-

Frost's eyes snapped open, immediately derailing that train of thought.

“You still awake?” she asked nervously; she relaxed slightly when she received only a soft hum in response.

Frost shut off the water, wrapping a towel around herself. She opened her dresses drawer; but what she saw inside made her heart skip a beat.

Navy flannel pajamas. Snowflake patterned. With a note bearing her name on top.

Frost,  
I saw these when I was out shopping and thought you'd like them.  
-Caity

“Oh, Caity…” Frost murmured. She pressed the note to her chest for a moment before dropping her towel and changing. Caitlin had been right; Frost was immediately in love. Perfectly soft, warm, and nice to look at. Just like Caitlin, her treacherous mind supplied.

As Frost laid in bed, she let her mind wander again. She thought of Caitlin again; the other woman was on her mind almost all the time lately. She didn't know what to make of it, unless-

Oh.

Shit.

Rule #1 of living in someone else's body is “don't fall in love with your host” and Frost had already broken that. And she hadn't even noticed until now.

“Oh well…” Frost said quietly. “At least I picked someone who can keep me warm at night.”


End file.
